One Of The Boys
by dancing-on-your-mom's-grave
Summary: Bella goes to Forks and she turns out to be the jock and best friends with most of the boys at her school. She sometimes spends time with her girl friends, but mostly with Alice Cullen. Bella falls for Edward, & suddenly wants to be one one of the girls.


_**One Of The Boys**_

**Yes, another song-fic. One Of The Boys by Katy Perry. Enjoy :D**_**

* * *

**_"Bella!" I heard Mike called my name. "Bella."

"What is it, Mike?" Always following me…sigh.

"Would you please join the basketball team? Yes, you would be the only girl, but you play better than most of the boys."

"Mike, for the last time, I am _not_, I repeat, _not_ interested." Gosh, is it so hard to understand! Jesus…

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"MIKE, NO!"

He ran away…what a wimp.

I was known as the school jock( I played basketball, volleyball, et cetera), but I was never in the teams. Primarily because everyone would laugh in my face if something happened and I fell. Also because I wasn't going to be the only girl in the whole team. But I was best friends with most boys in school. I blend in with them and it kind of sucks.

I sat in between Jessica that was gossiping (as usual) and Angela that was talking with some new girl. I couldn't care less. Oh crap, here comes Jessica to criticize me how I dressed today.

"Bella!"

"What?"

"Do we have to do this everyday?"

"I guess so." It wasn't like I was committing a crime. A t-shirt (Ramones today), jeans, black hoodie, and my grossed out converse. Haha, making Jessica mad is so fun. I don't even try.

"Ugh! I can't do this again! You're driving me crazy!"

"Okay." She says that everyday.

When I look for my iPod in my backpack I heard a tiny voice speak.

"Hello, hello!"

"Hey, Alice!" said Angela talking for the first time she started talking with that new chick.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." I like spending time with Alice, but sometimes she was so peppy she would get in my nerves.

Suddenly, everybody started talking and 15 fast minutes passed and the bell rang. Dang it. Thanks to Angela I couldn't hear the song I wanted to hear. Oh well I guess I'll hear it later…

I arrived in biology and as soon as I entered Edward was trailing behind me. Typical. But I sort of, kind of had this humongous crush on him, but I couldn't do anything. He fell for girly blondes that prostitute themselves on a daily basis.

"How's it going, Bells?" We where like best friends, even though we barely knew each other, but like most girls in stupid tales, I wanted something more than friendship.

"Fine, how about you?"

"Fine, I guess. Are you hanging out with Alice this afternoon?"

"I think so, according to you."

We giggled and sighed at the same time "Alice"

"Do you mind if I copy later from your notes? I don't feel like copying everything Mr. Banner says."

"It would be my pleasure." See! Those where things that make me feel like he liked me back, but it was basically impossible…

I didn't feel like writing notes, but I wanted to write this song so bad on my notebook, so…I did:

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
'Cause I can belch the alphabet  
Just double-dog dare me 'cause  
I chose guitar over ballet  
And I tape these suckers down  
'Cause they just get in my way_

_The way you look at me  
Is kind of like __a little sister__  
You high-five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

_'Cause I don't wanna be  
One of the __boys__  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
__One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls__  
__**Not **__one of the boys_

_So over the summer, something changed  
I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs  
And I studied Aveda religiously  
And I walked right into school  
And caught you staring at me, 'cause_

_I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have  
To take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until you give me my  
Diamond ring_

_'Cause I don't wanna be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
__Your Homecoming Queen__  
Pin-up poster dream  
Not one of the__** boys**_

_I wanna be a _flower_, not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like_ roses_, not a baseball team  
And I swear, maybe, one day  
You're gonna wanna make out, make out  
Make out with me _(doubt it)

_Don't wanna be, don't wanna be  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be  
Don't wanna, don't wanna_

_'Cause I don't wanna be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a _chance _  
To prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
__Pretty__ in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

I didn't want to change for Edward, but I wanted people to treat me like a girl. Not a boy, a dude, or a peep. This song described me perfectly. I was just like part of the family, hence, being Edward's little sister.

The bell rang, which scared the crap out of me, and I dropped my notebook. Great, because I love papers flying everywhere.

"Let me help you." Said Edward…he was such a gentlemen.

After helping me pick up, he walked with me to my next class: Gym. Nice, make boys look like little girls…

* * *

After school, Alice wanted to do her homework with me so, as usual, I invited her over. I was going to take a chance and ask her to help me...this is gonna hurt.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Help me be a girl."

She laughed. "You already are."

We where still in the truck heading home and it was raining...ugh.

"I'm serious, and I mean a more girly-ish girl. I don't wanna be one of the boys anymore. It was cool until 9th grade, now it just sucks ass."

"So, even in Phoenix you where a tomboy?"

"Pretty much."

She sighed and got to her feet. "Well, first of all, you gotta let yours hair loose. Is really pretty."

I took the rubber band from the pony tail. "Yeah."

"We gotta hit the mall." NOOO!

"Okay…" WHY? WHY? WHY?

"So we can buy you clothes and makeup."

"Okay, let me - wait what? Makeup, no way! What do I look like, Barbie?"

"No, and it's not much, just some simple eye liner to highlight your eyes and some lip-gloss." I'm sorry, but ew! I _hate _lip-gloss. I can't bit my lip with that entire gunk in my lips and it's so uncomfortable. But…it's gonna be worth it…I need my respect.

"Okay, then…let's go…" Prepare for the horror.

"Yay! I've been wanting to do this for months! Let's go. We'll use your truck, but I think it will make all the way to Seattle…I think."

"Don't doubt the truck. Got it?"

She giggled. "Okay."

I turned around to take the route heading towards Seattle thinking this could possibly be the biggest mistake in my life.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Alice, I look like a model! I don't usually look like this!"

"Calm down, Bella, or Norway will hear you. I guess I did a good job."

"Too good. I cannot show up too school like this!"

I was standing mouth opened looking at the mirror in my room and not believing what I was seeing. I looked like a model. Because, yes, I was skinny, but my features took a drastic change with only a bit of eyeliner, lip-gloss and some curls in my hair. Then, I was wearing a beautiful blouse that I would have never imagined I could pull off and some skinny jeans that where ripped which added a bit of me onto the outfit. Topping it all of with some beautiful flats that where super comfortable, almost as comfortable as the converse, but no shoe can replace my converse.

"Alice, thank you so much. I did look kind of underdressed, huh?" I said turning to her.

She was sitting in my bed. "You're welcome, Bella. It was my pleasure. Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

"What?" I looked at her face and she suddenly panic but it went away quickly.

"Nothing."

"What does Edward have to do anything with this makeover?"

She sighed. "Well, I know you like him, is not hard to decipher. The way you look at him is like the way Jasper looks at me. And something tells me, the feeling is mutual…"

"Impossible, Alice."

"Think of it Bells"

"Impossible!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm one of the boys and he will always see me that way no matter how many makeovers I get! He will always see me as his little sister!"

She sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. I think I heard Edward coming up the driveway."

"I didn't hear anything."

Beep beep. Always on cue, huh?

"Okay." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella. Sleep tight. Remember to do the whole routine with the makeup."

"I will. Goodnight."

She hugged me and left.

After I took a bath, changed into my sweats and took all the gunk from my face I crashed on the bed and started thinking about him...and I asked myself: could Edward really ever like me?

* * *

The next day when I arrived at school with my truck, I got the usual stares that read _'get a new car'_ and as usual I ignored them. Than I got of the truck got my backpack and walked when I realized everyone stopped moving and talking.

Was the change that drastic?

I kept walking but everyone kept looking. Damn makeup. I should never have done this.

As I passed the corridor to get to my locker I guy hit his head against his locker…ugh.

When I finally passed the stares getting to my locker I opened it, got what I wanted put what I didn't need, closed it, and Edward appeared next to me scaring the crap right out of me.

"Crap! Dude, can you be less mysterious so you don't scare me to death!"

He started laughing.

"Ugh, I'm serious." I started walking when he stopped me, irritating me more.

"Wait, I gotta tell you something."

"If it's the weather, no thanks, I turned the TV this morning and I could see through the window."

He grabbed me by my arm. "It's not that…it's that…you look beautiful."

My heart stopped after I heard those words. First time, besides my mom (is her job), somebody called me beautiful and I thank God it was him. But I couldn't get my hopes up.

I kept my face composed. "Thanks. But I didn't do it for anyone, just so you know."

"Oh…" he said it like he just lost some contest.

"I'll see you later."

"Umm, okay…" He walked away leaving me with even more doubts than ever before. I had suspicions about his family being vampires, but I was afraid to speak up. And even if he was a vampire, I still like him. That only makes him a stronger guy.

I only knew Alice for 2-3 months and now Prom was coming up but I promised Angela and Jessica I would go with them to pick dresses. Total, I don't even want to go to Prom but I promised I would tag along. But I rather waste my time with Alice even though I wasn't going to buy anything.

Thinking about Alice, she was running towards me and she was so excited she started jumping.

"Bella! You put the outfit on!"

"Yeah, I did."

The bell rang, stupid bell.

"We'll talk later." And she went away skipping happily.

* * *

_'Cause I don't wanna be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a _chance _  
To prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

Somehow, Edward and I ended eating at a restaurant (well, technically, he didn't eat), he confessed he was a vampire after I guessed (not such a shocker), and told me I looked beautiful with baggy jeans or skinny. T-shits or blouses. Makeup or nothing. I guess, nothing was impossible. He's got my heart like I have his, and I'm still one of the boys. I didn't have to change, but I liked it better when I put on better clothing and I still use my converse and some new sneakers Alice bought for me a few days ago.

Now I have a vampire boyfriend, this is your typical night, eh? I don't think so…and the best part is, I can always be myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please R&R!**


End file.
